1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an independently segmental, multi-segmental, and sectional telescoping device for guiding elongated rigid and flexible objects such as directional, variable angle drill, bore and such machine and other stems, rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other similar elongated structures through atmospheric, vacuum, partial vacuum, semi-submerged, and completely submerged underwater environments operating through the atmosphere, vacuum, partial vacuum, fluid, fluid and water columns in man made containment vessels, artificial and natural bodies of water such as lakes, streams, rivers, coastal waters, oceans and into and through such waterway and other bottom materials and without environmental impact.
More specifically, it relates to a means for guiding directional, variable angle drill, bore, and such machine, equipment and rigid and flexible material stems, rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other similar structures underwater through varying water column depths at variable longitudinal lengths and angles by creating an infinitely adjustable independently segmented and telescoping, dynamic and lockable telescoping guide segments thereby infinitely adjusting in static, dynamic and hybrid functions to the distance between fixed, variable elevation, floating, or submerged work surfaces, and surface machinery, equipment and materials and the waterway bottom and other materials. Its installation and operational length and operational angle is infinitely adjustable. Its optionally incorporated integrated floatation and buoyancy in water is infinitely adjustable per segment or over its entire length. Its structural width is adjustable per segment or over its entire length thereby permitting the handling and installation of various dimension drill, bore, machine, stems, rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other similar structures in semi-submerged and submerged underwater applications into and through waterway bottom and other materials without environmental impact.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable angle bore, drill stems and other type pipe, rod and elongated objects are limited and prevented from penetration and installation through the atmosphere, vacuum, fluid, and water columns into and through waterway and other bottom materials due to absence of a segmented and telescoping underwater guide providing infinitely adjustable dynamic and static longitudinal adjustment functions and operation while providing variable structural width and lateral support for bore, drills, stems rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other elongated objects and similar structures in semi-submerged and submerged underwater applications and absence of adjustability to accommodate varying water column depths between the water surface and waterway bottom and other material elevation(s), as well as other clear dimensional applications and absence of the ability to sectionally and telescopically adjust the guide length statically, dynamically and in hybrid mode in single, and multi-sectional length, sectional width, and its angle to the waterway bed and other material elevations and absence of a system and method of handling and installing various dimension drill, bore, machine, stems, rods, piping, tubing, hoses, cables, lines and other similar structures in semi-submerged and submerged underwater applications while eliminating environmental impact. For these reasons, there is a need in the art for a new system to permit penetrations through varying water column depths, into and through waterway bed and other materials at various angles in atmospheric, submerged, semi-submerged and other applications which overcomes the above disadvantages and limitations described.